1) Technical Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to methods for forming support beams and, more specifically, to methods of forming composite J-beams.
2) Description of Related Art
One part that is widely used by aircraft and other structures is a support beam. One type of support beam is a J-beam, which is used for cargo floor beams, wing spars, and various other structures. Composite materials are often selected to form support beams, such as J-beams, since composite materials may be a lighter alternative to metals while still maintaining sufficient strength. Composite J-beams may be formed from an assemblage of “C” and “Z” channels. Typically, composite “C” channels are formed, among other ways, with an elastomeric membrane hot forming machine. Composite “Z” channels are usually fabricated by hand lay up of a resin-impregnated fibrous material on a “Z” channel tool.
The drive for increased speed and efficiency and a desire to reduce fabrication costs have led manufacturers of J-beams to seek manufacturing methods to form beams in a short amount of time and at a low cost. Prior and emerging art have provided limited capabilities to satisfy these requirements. When using composite material, one difficult challenge in forming a J-beam is the forming operation of the “Z” channel. The fabrication of the “Z” channel is largely performed by hand. Unfortunately, the current method of fabrication of the “Z” channel is labor intensive. As such, the speed of production is slow, and the efficiency is low. The labor intensive fabrication process drives up production costs.
Thus, there exists a need for a more efficient method of forming a composite support beams, including composite J-beams. It would be advantageous to have a fabrication process based upon more automation and less labor. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide methods to increase the production rate while making the process cost effective.